


Scratching That Itch

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's got an itch he wants Luke to scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching That Itch

In general, Reid likes to do the fucking. He’s not strictly a top - god knows he’s been fucked plenty of times - but the control freak surgeon in him usually wants to be the one in charge. And hell, he’d been wanting to fuck Luke for _months_ before he finally got into his pants. Once they started he couldn’t stop. Their first month of sex together was nothing but a blur of long nights, orgasms and copious amounts of coffee just to get through the day.

Reid’s pretty damn happy with their sex life so far. Luke is young, and _flexible_ , and always eager, and his mouth was clearly made for sucking cock. All in all, Reid's never had better sex.

Luke hasn’t fucked Reid yet though. He hasn’t made any attempt at it either, and that’s fine - if that’s not his thing, that’s not his thing. But it also hasn’t escaped Reid’s notice that his boyfriend is _fucking hot_. Luke's all broad shoulders and strong arms. He's a little bigger than Reid, could probably overpower him, if he wanted to (Reid wants him to, sometimes). And Luke has big hands. Really big hands, and just as Reid suspected, that translated into a big cock, too. _Thick_.

Reid knows how good that’ll feel inside him, how full. Frankly, it’s starting to drive him a little crazy.

They’re in bed, Luke’s leaning back against the headboard, propped up against the pillows, and Reid’s lying between Luke’s legs, sucking his cock. It’s been going on for a while now, Reid’s jaw is starting to ache a little, his mouth stretched wide around Luke’s cock. He pulls off with a wet slurp, ducking his head lower to nose at Luke’s balls. He takes them into his mouth, one at a time, sucking gently and releasing them with a pop, then pulls back to admire Luke’s cock, shiny and wet with his spit, and hard as a rock.

“Reid,” Luke murmurs, voice low and deep. “C’mon, hurry up. I want to come.”

Reid grins and ignores the request, laying a trail of soft kisses down Luke’s left thigh instead. Luke spreads his legs even wider, hooking a calf over Reid’s shoulder and trying to nudge him back to his cock.

Reid runs his hands up Luke’s chest, sliding back up Luke’s body and kissing him. “I was thinking,” Reid says, moving his mouth to Luke’s neck and laying open mouth kisses there. “We could try something different tonight.”

“Mmhmm,” Luke hums his agreement, tilting his head to give Reid better access. “What did you have in mind?”

Reid’s mouth fastens over Luke’s pulse point, feeling it beat beneath his tongue. “I thought maybe, you could fuck me,” he says against Luke’s neck.

Luke stiffens, and not in a good way. Reid looks up, surprised. “You don’t want to?”

Luke shakes his head. “No—no, I do,” he gulps. “That’s not it.”

Reid pulls away and sits cross legged on the bed. “So what is it then,” he asks gently, smiling at Luke.

“This is embarrassing,” Luke mutters, looking away. He takes a deep breath and speaks quickly. “I uh, only ever did it once with Noah, and he didn’t like it so I don’t think I’d be very good at it. With you.”

Reid stares at him a beat and then can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. Luke looks mortified and tries to scramble of the bed but Reid shoots out his hand to stop him.

“Luke, wait,” Reid says. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear!”

Luke’s face is red with embarrassment. “Look, just because I don’t have much experience there’s no need to make fun of me.”

Reid shakes his head, he can’t believe what he’s hearing, all the time he'd spent thinking about Luke and Noah having sex, he worried about whether _he’d_ measure up. Reid cups Luke’s face in both hands until Luke meets his eyes. “I’m not making fun of you,” he says sincerely. “I’m laughing because I thought you and Noah had some kind of crazy, wild sex-life and I was jealous.”

“What?” Luke looks genuinely puzzled.

Reid shrugs. “The way you always talked about him, before we got together, and then the way you wanted to wait before we had sex, I thought I was competing against some sex god of mythical proportions or something.”

It’s Luke’s turn to laugh. “You’re an idiot,” he says fondly. “Noah and I barely _had_ sex, Reid. We were together almost two years before the first time...”

“Two years!” Reid splutters.

“Yeah well,” Luke blushes. “Anyway, we didn’t really do it a lot, there was always something crazy going on with my family or some fight or breakup...” he trails off. “I’m just, not very good at it,” he says in a small voice. "Sex."

Reid shakes his head. “Noah Mayer is a fucking idiot,” he says.

“Reid!” Luke chides.

“What? It’s true! You’re very, _very_ good at it, Luke,” Reid says. “Jesus, I still can’t believe it,” Reid shakes his head and leans in for a kiss. “You, Mr. Snyder, are a natural.”

Luke blushes at the praise. “It’s all you, Reid,” he says, utterly sincere, and Reid feels that now familiar rush of fondness in his chest.

“As much as my ego loves hearing that, I’d have to say you have a little something to do with it, too.” Reid grips Luke’s still-hard cock in his hand, squeezing gently. “Maybe not so little,” he says huskily, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Luke sighs into Reid’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Reid’s neck and returning the kiss. He pulls back and looks Reid in the eye. “I just don’t want to disappoint you,” he says.

Reid shakes his head. “Not possible.”

Luke grins and Reid just has to kiss him again, licking at his smile before slipping his tongue in Luke’s mouth. He straddles Luke’s lap as they kiss, his ass settling in Luke’s lap, his hard cock nestling between Reid’s cheeks.

They kiss for a long time, saliva smearing between their lips and chins as they pant and moan into each other’s mouths. Reid grinds down hard on Luke’s lap, and Luke’s hands make their way down to Reid’s ass almost subconsciously, kneading the firm muscles and guiding Reid’s movements. Reid pulls away from Luke’s mouth with a gasp. “Fuck me, Luke,” he chokes out. “Please?”

Luke nods vigorously and Reid scrambles off Luke’s lap to dig in the top drawer for lube and a condom. He tears the condom wrapper open and slips it onto Luke’s cock, slicking him up with a little lube before rolling over onto his hands and knees. He looks back at Luke. “Come on,” he urges, before Luke loses his nerve.

“Are you ready?” Luke asks uncertainly.

“God yes,” Reid says, he’s been ready for weeks. Reid has a handful of toys in the second drawer of his bedside table, including a thick black rubber dildo which he’s been making a lot of use of lately. Reid hasn’t shown Luke the drawer yet, but he will, soon. He has a feeling Luke’s gonna like it. Now that he knows the extent to which he’d exaggerated Luke and Noah’s sex life in his own mind he can’t wait to show Luke how good he can make him feel. How good sex can be, how dirty.

Luke moves in close, stroking his palms in circles around Reid’s ass gently before skimming his thumbs up Reid’s crack and revealing his hole. Luke's still for a long moment and Reid turns his head to look at him. Luke's staring at Reid's hole, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. Reid groans at the sight. “Later,” he says, and Luke blushes again.

Luke takes a deep breath and presses the head of his cock against Reid’s hole, applying gentle pressure as he rubs it in small circles against Reid’s hole.

“Luke,” Reid grits out impatiently, and Luke pushes in with firm pressure until he’s fully encased inside Reid’s ass.

“Fuck,” Luke pants, gripping tightly to Reid’s hips.

“I know,” Reid says, chest heaving as he adjusts to the fullness and incredible feeling of Luke inside him.

“You okay?” Luke asks, and Reid nods. “Feels good,” Reid chokes out. “More.”

Luke pulls back slowly, and Reid feels every inch of it before Luke slides back in, just as slow.

“Luke,” Reid grits out again, turning to look at him again. Luke grins at the frustration detectable in Reid’s voice. “Faster,” Reid says.

Luke obliges, pulling out again before thrusting back in with enough force to draw a grunt from Reid.

“Yes,” Reid says, and Luke maintains the pace, steadily thrusting in and out. Reid pushes back to meet every stroke. Luke changes angle slightly and thrusts in again and Reid cries out. Luke's cock is hitting Reid's prostate with every stroke, and it feels so good Reid feels like he's losing his mind. This is what Reid's been wanting, and it's even better than he imagined.

Luke presses his chest down against Reid’s sweaty back, covering him, and his lips find the spot behind Reid’s ear that always makes him shiver. Reid moans, deep and low in his chest, all the sensations combining to make him feel amazing.

Luke slides his hand from Reid’s hip to grasp his cock. It’s throbbing and so hot and hard. Luke strokes him in time with his thrusts, and a string of moans and _yeah’s_ and _Luke’s_ flow from Reid’s mouth. Luke tugs Reid's cock hard, once, twice and then Reid’s coming in Luke’s hand, his come spilling hot and sticky. Reid’s ass clamps down tight on Luke’s cock when he orgasms, and Luke gasps and comes hard.

Reid collapses onto the mattress and Luke follows suit, stretching out across Reid’s back as they both slowly come back down to earth. Luke eventually gets his breathing under control and reaches down to pull out and get rid of the condom.

Reid flips over onto his back and grins lazily up at Luke, looping an arm up around his neck and dragging him down for a kiss. Luke kisses him for a moment, then pulls away with a grin and flops down next to Reid, tossing his leg across Reid’s own and sliding close.

They look at each other for a while, Reid smiling sleepily as Luke plays with the fingers of his left hand. “Was it okay?” Luke finally asks.

Reid rolls his eyes. “No need to get smug,” he says and Luke grins. Reid smiles in return and slides even closer across the sheets. “It was amazing,” he says, pressing his lips to Luke’s for a kiss.

Luke smiles and closes his eyes. Reid gently brushes Luke’s damp hair back off his forehead and closes his own eyes, sleep already tugging at the edges of his brain. Reid thinks of the second drawer in his bedside table and makes silent plans.


End file.
